onceuponatimefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Anna
Princesa Anna, brevemente conhecida como Joan, é uma personagem da série da ABC, Once Upon a Time. Ela estreou no primeiro episódio da Quarta Temporada. Ela é interpretada pela atriz convidada Elizabeth Lail. Anna é baseada na personagem de mesmo nome do filme da Disney, Frozen. História Antes da Primeira Maldição Anna é filha da rainha Gerda e do rei de Arendelle. Sua irmã mais velha, Elsa, torna-se rainha após a morte de seus pais durante uma viagem marítima malfadada. Depois de visitar os túmulos de seus pais, Elsa surpreende Anna - que está a alguns dias de se casar com Kristoff - com o vestido de noiva de sua mãe, para que Anna use em seu casamento com Kristoff. Como um toque de "algo novo", Elsa lhe dá um colar de floco de neve, que pertenceu a sua mãe. Animadamente, Anna experimenta o vestido, mas percebe que algo está errado com Elsa, que acaba de achar o diário de sua mãe. Chateada com o conteúdo do livro, Elsa corre para a floresta. Anna, depois de procurá-la, lê uma parte do diário que mostra que seus pais teriam deixado Arendelle por conta dos poderes de Elsa. Acreditando que tudo isso é um mal-entendido, Anna leva sua irmã para o troll, Vovô Pabbie, em busca de respostas. Pabbie, no entanto, só sabe que seus pais foram para um lugar chamado Misthaven. Desejando resolver o mistério de sua família, Anna quer ir para lá com Elsa, mas sua irmã se recusa a ir, então Anna reserva uma viagem solo. Antes de sair, ela pede que Kristoff fique para trás para que Elsa não fique sozinha. ("A Tale of Two Sisters", "Fall") Chegando em Misthaven, um lugar também conhecido como a Floresta Encantada, Anna procura um velho conhecido de Kristoff, David. Recusando-se a dar seu nome verdadeiro ou suas razões para estar viajando, ela se apresenta como Joan e pede permissão para ficar em sua fazenda durante a noite. David, no entanto, deduz pelo seu anel de noivado que ela é a noiva de Kristoff. Enquanto conversam, Bo Peep se aproxima; exigindo pagamento monetário de David e sua mãe, Ruth. Bo Peep dá-lhes até o dia seguinte para juntar o dinheiro suficiente, e se eles não pagaram, ela ficará com sua fazenda. Além disso, ela os marca - usando um cajado de pastor - como parte de seu "bando", e eles se tornarão escravos se o pagamento não for entregue. Anna, acreditando que David deve se defender contra essa tirana, ensina como lutar com espadas. Depois que ela o vence em uma partida, ele desiste; acreditando que a única maneira de sobreviver é submeter-se aos requisitos da Bo Peep. Enquanto ele acha que algumas batalhas não podem ser vencidas e a sobrevivência é mais importante, Anna insiste que sobreviver não é viver, e ela ainda fala sobre como sua irmã tentou resolver seus problemas fugindo como ele. Quando ela afirma que ele não sabe nada sobre perda e só tem medo disso, David lembra como a morte de seu pai devido ao alcoolismo foi o que moldou suas crenças de que certas batalhas não podem ser vencidas. Apesar de seu pessimismo, Anna oferece continuar treinando com ele no outro dia. ("White Out") Na manhã seguinte, ela tem seu pingente de floco de neve roubado por Bo Peep, que a marca e a aprisiona em um galpão como forma de intimidar David. Em vez disso, ele vence uma luta com ela e rastreia a localização de Anna com o cajado de pastor. Quando ele aparece para libertá-la, Anna, confundindo-o com um aliado de Bo Peep, o ataca antes de reconhecê-lo. Depois de devolver o pingente perdido, David explica sua decisão de lutar pois percebeu que sobreviver significa ser capaz de seguir em frente e esquecer da vida que ele não quer. Antes de sair para continuar sua jornada, Anna relata a Ruth sobre os problemas de seus pais com a magia e seu desejo de encontrar alguém que possa ajudar com esse assunto. Ruth então lhe dá o nome de um poderoso mago. No final, ela é presenteada com o cavalo de David, que ele não precisa mais, já que é uma lembrança de seu passado. ("White Out") Anna entra no castelo de Rumplestiltskin, onde ele concorda em ajudar, mas só se ela colocar uma substância engarrafada no chá de um homem velho. Como parte do acordo, Anna assina um contrato. Na cabana do homem, ele gentilmente a deixa entrar para que ela possa se juntar a ele para chá e biscoitos. Incapaz de ferir o gentil estranho, ela despeja a substância engarrafada na lareira. Depois, Anna relata a Rumplestiltskin que ela fez o que ele pediu. Ele, por sua vez, anuncia que sua ação ajudou o homem a permanecer vivo se ela lhe deu o antídoto para um veneno. Chocada, ela confessa sua mentira e implora por mais antídoto para salvar o homem. Através de uma bola de cristal, Rumplestiltskin mostra que o homem já está se transformando em um rato. ("The Apprentice") Ela corre para a cabana em busca do rato, onde Rumplestiltskin revela que o veneno era dele, já que o homem é um aprendiz de feiticeiro que guarda um item especial que ele deseja e que a segunda linha de defesa da relíquia pode ser quebrada por alguém como ela, que foi tentada pela escuridão, mas não cedeu. Já que ela quebrou o contrato, seu castigo será ficar presa no Castelo Sombrio para sempre. Desesperada, Anna ameaça-o com uma espada, mas depois de um momento tenso, ela cai em lágrimas. Uma de suas lágrimas cai na adaga de Rumplestiltskin, que atende aos critérios para quebrar a segunda linha de defesa da relíquia. Depois de conseguir o item, uma caixa que absorve magia, Rumplestiltskin conta a Anna sobre os pais dele, que temiam os poderes de Elsa e queriam se livrar deles. Ele também conta a ela que ele quer ser imparável depois que a caixa absorver uma capacidade total de magia, mas o Aprendiz, em forma de rato, morde Rumplestiltskin; fazendo com que ele largasse a adaga. Pegando a arma, ela percebe que essa é sua fraqueza e força-o a entregar a caixa. Ela então ordena a Rumplestiltskin que faça três coisas - leve Anna e a caixa até Arendelle, nunca machuque ela ou Elsa e faça o Aprendiz virar humano novamente. Quando voltou para casa, Anna se reúne com Kristoff e admite dolorosamente o que descobriu sobre o medo que seus pais tinham de Elsa. ("The Apprentice") De volta ao castelo, Anna expressa surpresa pelo controle de Elsa sobre seus poderes e a Rainha da Neve chega para se apresentar. Anna descobre que a Rainha da Neve é irmã de sua mãe e tem poderes de gelo como Elsa. Apesar disso, ela relata suspeitas a Kristoff sobre esse novo membro da família. Anna acha estranho que a Rainha da Neve não esteja em nenhum dos retratos ou registros da família, então ela decide perguntar ao Vovô Pabbie. Kristoff fala sobre a decisão de Anna de esconder a verdade, sobre o que seus pais fizeram na Floresta Encantada, de Elsa até a hora certa, o que ele apoia. Parando na loja de Oaken, ela ouve uma mulher, Bela, explicando que ela recentemente perdeu a mãe. Descobrindo que Bela está procurando pelos trolls de pedra, Anna permite que ela participe da viagem. Na jornada, Bela revela que não lembra como sua mãe morreu e precisa dos trolls para restaurar suas memórias. Depois que Vovô Pabbie ajuda Bela, Anna lhe pergunta em particular sobre a Rainha da Neve. Ele admite que a Rainha da Neve, Ingrid, é a irmã mais velha de sua mãe, e eles tinham outra irmã chamada Helga. Quando Helga e Ingrid desapareceram misteriosamente um dia, elas foram apagadas de todos os registros. Desesperada para avisar Elsa sobre o segredo de Ingrid, Anna e Bela descem a montanha. No entanto, uma tempestade criada por Ingrid as impede. Um forte vento bate, atirando Anna do penhasco, onde ela se agarra a borda. Antes que Bela possa puxá-la, o aperto de Anna se solta e ela atinge o chão; caindo inconsciente. Enquanto ela está desmaiada, Ingrid rouba a caixa do feiticeiro e leva Anna para longe enquanto Bela, sem poder fazer nada, observa. Acordando em uma cela, Anna enfrenta acusações de Ingrid de que ela pretendia usar a caixa em Elsa. Ingrid admite que quer uma família e achava que Anna e Elsa poderiam ser a dela. No entanto, como Anna não se enquadra no critério de terceiro membro da família, Ingrid promete encontrar alguém que se enquadre. ("Family Business") Para afastar ainda mais as irmãs, Ingrid insinua que Anna tinha planos de usar um chapéu mágico para absorver os poderes de Elsa. Anna recebe uma visita de uma perturbada Elsa; acusando-a de querer tirar seus poderes com o chapéu. Só depois que os guardas são dispensados do quarto, Elsa admite que não acredita nas mentiras de Ingrid. Juntas, elas vasculham o antigo quarto de Ingrid, procurando uma urna capaz de prender um ser mágico. Ao abrir um guarda-roupa, Anna fica assustada ao ver Hans congelado, mas ela encontra a urna ao lado dele. ("Smash the Mirror") Como parte do plano, Anna retorna para a cela da masmorra com a urna, mas Ingrid a prende em correntes. Sob pressão, ela conta a Ingrid a lenda nórdica de The Trolden Glass, em que um rei fez um espelho para sua filha ver sua própria beleza, no entanto, ela morreu antes de recebê-lo. Assim, o espelho refletia apenas a miséria do rei. Como Anna não se lembra de mais nada na história, Ingrid explica que o rei, tomado de pesar, aprendeu magia negra para fazer o reino compartilhar sua dor, o que fez com que seus súditos vissem apenas a parte ruim dos outros e se voltassem uns contra os outros. Semelhante à história, Ingrid pretende lançar esse feitiço um dia, mas precisará reunir muitas peças de espelhos até lá. Com um fragmento, ela coloca Anna sob o feitiço. Isso traz à tona a raiva de Anna em relação a Elsa por deixá-la acreditar, por muitos anos, que ela era culpada pela infelicidade de sua irmã. Sob a influência do feitiço, Anna joga o colar que Elsa lhe deu no fogo. Ingrid ordena que Elsa congele Anna para impedi-la de prendê-la dentro da urna, no entanto, Elsa se recusa. Anna, abrindo a urna, absorve Elsa. Antes de desaparecer na urna, Elsa afirma que não importa o que Anna faça, ela sempre a amará. Depois que Anna volta ao normal, Ingrid a instiga até que Kristoff intervenha. Irritada que eles estão olhando para ela como um monstro, Ingrid os congela em estátuas de gelo. ("Smash the Mirror") Depois da Segunda Maldição Trinta anos depois, Anna, Kristoff e toda a Arendelle descongelam. Os dois rapidamente se veem ameaçados por Hans, que se declara como o novo governante do reino e os sentencia à prisão. Anna e Kristoff lutam para sair e escapar. Enquanto pensam em um plano, Anna relembra a leitura no diário de sua mãe sobre uma estrela dos desejos, que é usada para conceder um desejo. Ela lembra que o diário afirmou que seus pais rastrearam o item até um homem chamado Barba Negra, então eles vão para a Floresta Encantada para negociar com ele a Estrela dos Desejos, que eles esperam usar para encontrar Elsa. ("Fall") Uma vez que o acordo é selado, o casal é cercado por Hans e seus irmãos; revelando que Barba Negra tem trabalhado com eles. Barba Negra conta a ela sobre seu encontro com seus pais que também procuravam a Estrela dos Desejos, mas foram incapazes de usá-la, pois o item precisa de alguém com um coração puro. Anna e Kristoff, com as mãos amarradas, são condenados à morte por Hans e jogados em um baú. Ela insiste que Elsa irá escapar da urna e recuperar o trono dele, mas Hans revela que Arendelle estava congelada por trinta anos. O baú é então fechado e jogado no mar, que afunda e enche de água. Kristoff liberta a si mesmo e Anna das amarras, mas ela, por medo de que eles vão morrer, começa a recitar seus votos matrimoniais para ele. Ele insiste que eles não irão casar até que estejam fora de perigo. Devido ao poder da crença de Elsa em encontrar sua irmã, e sua posse da Estrela dos Desejos, o baú é transportado para as margens de Storybrooke, onde as irmãs se reúnem. Anna é levada para a lanchonete para que as freiras possam fazer um feitiço com o cabelo dela para combater a iminente maldição de Ingrid. No entanto, quando eles chegam lá, descobrem que as freiras sumiram. Na delegacia, Anna, Elsa e Emma se preparam para o impacto da maldição, embora as três sejam imunes ao feitiço. Enquanto abraça Elsa, Anna assiste impotente enquanto os olhos de Kristoff são infiltrados por cacos de espelho. ("Fall") Anna, relembrando do final de The Trolden Glass, afirma que o feitiço do rei só acabou quando ele foi morto. Emma deixa Anna cuidando de Neal e os outros enquanto ela e Elsa vão atrás de Ingrid. David e Mary Margaret discutem um com o outro, então Anna propõe que eles se recordem de seu relacionamento antes da maldição. No entanto, quando Mary Margaret revela sua capacidade de assassinato, Anna recua. Quando Regina, vestida em trajes da Rainha Má, chega para batalhar com Mary Margaret, Anna tenta argumentar com ela. Em vez disso, Regina retorna ela e Kristoff para "onde eles vieram", o que os leva a praia, onde eles chegaram, devido à Estrela dos Desejos. Kristoff proclama que ele irá nadando até Arendelle, enquanto Anna aponta que isso é impossível já que eles vieram através de um portal. Kristoff, em seguida, se queixa de sua vida complicada, com uma cunhada que pode desencadear um inverno eterno e a tia de Anna que quer matar todos. Ele também está irritado por Anna ter causado o atraso de seu casamento por trinta anos, enquanto ela afirma que foi devido a Ingrid que congelou Arendelle. Enquanto Kristoff tira suas botas para mergulhar no oceano, ela tropeça em uma garrafa e depois a usa para apagar o homem. ("Shattered Sight") Anna encontra um pergaminho dentro e descobre que é uma mensagem de sua mãe. Correndo até o covil da neve, ela lê a carta para Elsa, Emma e Ingrid. Elas descobrem que Gerda, com remorso de ter apagado as memórias das pessoas sobre suas irmãs, quer que Anna e Elsa usem um cristal para restaurar as memórias do reino sobre Ingrid e Helga. Além disso, Gerda pede que Ingrid seja libertada da urna e afirma que ela realmente amou sua irmã e se arrependeu de tê-la prendido. Convencida de que essas palavras são mentiras, Ingrid lança Elsa e Emma para trás e sufoca Anna, que fala desesperadamente. Embora ela não tenha nascido com magia como sua tia, Anna argumenta que, se Gerda a amava, isso significa que elas também são família, e família nunca desiste um do outro. Depois de libertar Anna, Ingrid toca o cristal e recebe as memórias felizes de Gerda com ela e Helga. Percebendo que sempre teve o amor de suas irmãs, Ingrid se destrói para garantir que a maldição se desfaça. Com a sua morte, o feitiço chega ao fim. Apropriadamente, Anna e Elsa decidem que devem restaurar a memória de Ingrid e Helga para o povo de Arendelle. ("Shattered Sight") No limite da cidade, Elsa derruba a parede de gelo, mas ainda há alguns remanescentes da magia de Ingrid, tornando impossível para qualquer um reentrar em Storybrooke depois de sair. Tendo perdido a noção do tempo, Anna e Kristoff de repente se lembram de que esqueceram de contar a Elsa sobre Hans ter conquistado Arendelle. Uma vez que eles revelam isso, Elsa também fica tão desesperada quanto Anna para voltar para casa. Emma é encarregada de localizar um portal, mas ela não tem pistas até que Gancho, aparentemente com a ajuda do Sr. Gold, descobre uma porta para Arendelle escondida em uma mansão abandonada. Depois que Elsa e Kristoff entram no portal, Anna começa a seguir até que ela pergunta curiosamente sobre a identidade do Sr. Gold quando ele ainda estava morando na Floresta Encantada. Ela adivinha, incorretamente, que ele era um "fada padrinho", e David revela o nome dele como Rumplestiltskin. Para isso, Anna revela que Rumplestiltskin mentiu sobre não conhecer ela ou Elsa; fazendo Emma suspeitar que o Sr. Gold tenha segundas intenções. ("Heroes and Villains") Depois de chegar em Arendelle, as duas irmãs recuperam o reino do controle de Hans. Enquanto na ala leste do castelo real, Anna descobre um retrato de Ingrid, Helga e Gerda, que ela coloca no grande salão. Pouco antes de seu próprio casamento começar, Anna vê Elsa admirando o retrato. Elsa, impressionada com a decisão passada de Anna de adiar o casamento para ir a Misthaven, pergunta-lhe por que ela escolheu fazê-lo. Anna alegremente argumenta que ela não poderia estar feliz se sua irmã não estivesse também. Sentindo o cheiro de seu doce favorito, chocolate, as duas riem e depois saem da sala, caminhando em direção ao altar, juntas. ("Heroes and Villains") Curiosidades *Emma deveria originalmente se chamar Anna. *A série da ABC a descreve como: “A irmã um pouco mais nova de Elsa é uma pessoa otimista que gosta de diversão e é destemida, que muitas vezes se mete em situações difíceis, mas é capaz de triunfar devido à sua desenvoltura e força de espírito. Ela valoriza seu relacionamento com sua irmã acima de tudo". *O pseudônimo de Anna, Joan, é uma referência à frase de Anna, "Hang in there, Joan", durante a música "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" ("White Out", "The Apprentice", "Family Business") Categoria:Personages da Terra dos Contos de Fada Categoria:Personagens da 4ª temporada Categoria:Personagens de Arendelle Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Personagens Vivos